Sober
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: One completely drunk, two completely sober, one interesting night.


Disclaimer-- I don't own the CSI: NY characters

At the end of her shift Stella was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a really good martini. It was with that desire in mind that she trudged into the bar nearest work, a bar generally populated by cops and CSIs. She took a seat on a stool, ordered her drink and waited. There was a large crowd at the bar, and she waved to several familiar faces. Still, she was surprised when swarm dissipated she was surprised to see two incredibly familiar men sitting there; one entirely sober, the other quite the opposite. With a curious look she stood and made her way over to them.

As she approached Flack looked up and his bright blue eyes met Stella's a bit desperately. "Hey Stell."

"Hey." She took a seat on the stool next to Flack. " Glad to see one of you is sober. What's going on?"

A sick thud drew the attention of several onlookers as Danny's head dropped to the bar. "No good," he moaned.

"It's been sort of a long night," Flack chimed in.

She nodded. "I can see that." She lowered her voice. "What happened?"

He stood. "Danny, we'll be back." The pair of them walked a short distance away to speak. "He and Lindsay had it out. I found him like this a few minutes ago and he'd already been at it for a couple hours. I didn't even realize he and Linds had gotten together."

"I figured it would happen sooner or later, but I didn't have solid confirmation. Did he say what they fought about?"

Flack shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so. It was a little hard to tell through the slurring though," he told her wryly.

Stella couldn't hold back the smile. "Well, what exactly are you going to do with him?"

"I dunno, take him home I guess. He's got his keys on him, but I think a cab's the best idea. I'd get the car but I don't want to have to take him through the station." He glanced back. "I wouldn't want him any more embarrassed."

"Want some help?"

"Yeah thanks."

They returned to the bar and hoisted Danny up between them. "Okay Danny, let's get you home," she said quietly, her breath heaving a bit as they began to move. The only response she received was some unintelligible muttering.

Out on the street Flack supported almost all of Danny's weight as Stella hailed a cab. When one finally pulled up to the curb they struggled to get the dead weight of their drunken friend into the car and both make it in as well. Once they had managed to fold everyone in they gave the surly cabbie the address and set off.

Halfway through the trip Stella looked down to see that Danny was fast asleep, his chin against his chest and his head swaying with the movements of the car. "Seems like relationships can never be complication free, not even if two people are perfect for each other."

"Sometimes you even welcome the complications," Flack told her.

She smiled. "Feeling lonely Flack?"

He flashed the boyish grin she'd seen so many times before. "Nah not lonely, just looking for the right person I guess."

"I think we're all searching for the right person," she said with a small sigh. Their eyes met and held, but the moment was shattered when the cab screeched to a halt.

Flack tossed a handful of bills at the driver and slid out, taking Danny with him. Stella followed, shutting the door with her hip as she moved to support some of Danny's weight. The trip to Danny's was slow and awkward, but they made it. At the door Flack pulled out the keys he'd taken from the bar earlier and let their motley crew in. They struggled across the room and did their best not to drop him down on the couch.

When they had him settled Flack pulled off his suit jacket and ran a hand over his hair. "I think I'll stay here, sleep on the floor and make sure he makes it through the night still breathing."

She nodded. "You need any help?"

"I think I got it, thanks though."

"Okay, I'm going to go home then, get some sleep."

He smiled. "I envy you, but let me walk you out."

They made their way back out to the street and for a moment Stella just leaned against the building, relishing the feel of the cool breeze against her face. She opened her eyes to see Flack doing much the same.

"I love the city like this," he told her. "Clear and cool."

"It's amazing," she agreed. They fell into companionable silence for a moment and she contemplated the night. "Think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. It's like you said, he and Linds are perfect for each other. They'll work it out."

She nodded. "You're right. The world's sense of humor isn't twisted enough to break them apart after all they've both been through."

"Sometimes I wonder…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

He shook his head. "I wonder if all that crap that always gets thrown around about the one person for everyone is actually true."

"Trust me, after the relationship land mines I've navigated my way through I wonder sometimes too. But then I see people like Danny and Lindsay who everyone could tell were a perfect match even before they could, and I guess it gives me an extra boost of hope."

"Makes sense." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

While he was unaware Stella took the moment to study him. She'd always wondered if there was something else between them under the camaraderie and friendship. She was certainly attracted to him, but then virtually every woman with a pulse would be attracted to Flack. She had always theorized that an unsuspecting woman would do almost anything he asked if she looked into those big bright blue eyes at the right moment. But she felt like there was something other than just visceral attraction there. He'd been there in the aftermath of Frankie and she'd been there after the bomb, and she felt that there was a deeper connection between them. Plus he rarely failed to make her smile, and that was something she put a lot of stock in. She deliberated for a moment over what she was considering for her next move and decided to throw caution to the wind. After all you only live once, and how could you ever know if you were any closer to finding 'the one' if you didn't test the waters.

"Flack?" she asked.

He responded but didn't open his eyes. "Hmm?"

With a sly smile that he couldn't see she pushed away from the wall and moved to stand in front of him. She grabbed hold of his tie and watched with satisfaction as his eyes opened and confusion gave way to some sort of primal knowledge. She grinned wickedly up at him before pulling him down to her, utilizing the grip she had on the tie. Their lips met with no hesitation and within moments they were locked in an embrace that could only be described as passionate. They kissed fervently as long as their lungs would allow them, and when they came up for air it was regretfully but with twin looks of inherent satisfaction.

Stella grinned and brushed at the lipstick smudged on his mouth with her thumb. "You should go check on Danny, make sure he hasn't rolled off the couch and cracked his head open."

He nodded. "I will, in just another minute." He bent and captured her lips again, and again the sparks flared to life with a stunning immediacy. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her flush against him and she fisted the soft fabric of his dress shirt in her hands.

They pulled apart again and Stella met his eyes without faltering and for what seemed the millionth time that night she couldn't fight back a smile. "He'll be fine for just another minute by himself, don't you think?"

"I'm sure," he affirmed before bending again.

Upstairs Danny Messer stood, sober as the day is long, looking out the window at the pair of them. With a grin he wondered if he had enough time to call Lindsay before his friend came back up. Even as he wondered Flack and Stella pulled apart, and with a few more words he obviously couldn't make out she hailed a cab and climbed in, but not before Flack kissed her once more. Danny hurried back to the couch and arranged himself as closely as he could to where he'd been when they left only minutes before.

Before long Flack came back into the apartment, locking the door behind him. He threw a glance Danny's way and, apparently content that he was still breathing, headed for the kitchen for a drink. Danny opened an eye cautiously and saw Flack grinning; clearly his work was done. He settled in for the night, suppressing a grin of his own; and Lindsay had doubted his acting skills when they'd come up with the ruse. But that didn't really matter. Clearly Montana had been right. Sometimes all people needed was a push in the right direction.


End file.
